Fitting In
by Sword Goddess
Summary: Usagi has to move to Tokyo from her home in Kyoto. Her father has just passed away and her mother wants to move closer to family. Then, she meets all the scouts, mamoru, and co. Her mom pressures her to get a job but would she approve of the one Usagi pi
1. Default Chapter Title

Hiya everyone!   
Sword Goddess here! I got my   
idea for writing this fic. while watching the film  
Coyote Ugly. So if anything sounds familiar to the  
movie than its only natural. If you enjoy this story or  
have any comments, flames, etc. just email me at  
swordgoddess@japoness.com. Thanks so much and   
enjoy!  
Sword Goddess ^_-  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Coyote Ugly nor the song Love before time. I wish I did but I do not. Please don't sue!  
Rated: PG  
**************************************************************************  
~ Fitting In Prologue ~   
**************************************************************************  
Usagi~  
"But Mom!" I stammered out of breath  
My mother had informed me a month ago that we were moving to Tokyo. I still couldn't believe it. We lived in Kyoto and it was to be a 300-mile train trip.   
"Usa, please its hard enough for me to leave this house and city. My dream was to grow old here. But, much has changed and I must go and face reality." My mother stated  
My father passed away only two years ago, tomorrow marked the anniversary. It baffled me that we were moving. I was born in Kyoto and spent many long days exploring all over it with my friends and my little brother Shingo. My mother used to tell me in happier times that when I was born everyone was envious of me even the beautiful city.   
"Mom are you sure this is the only way?" I asked  
"Usagi, I tried honey. I really did. This is such a hard time and I would feel more comfortable if I was with all of my family. Please accept that." My mother sighed retreating toward the kitchen.  
It was true we defiantly had more family there, but Tokyo? A huge city like that? Well I could already tell there was going to be a lot of change.   
I woke up early the next morning. I had spent all of my time packing and unpacking and then packing again. What a pain this is too move. I rushed out of my bare room in black Guess Capri's and a pink cashmere sweater with pink gloves. It was February 1st and still cold!  
"USAGI!" My mother yelled  
"Coming!" I called gathering up all the rest of my belongings that had not already been sent away to our new home. It was to be a little smaller but it didn't matter. I only hope it will be a home. As I was about to go out the door I remembered something and dropped everything to go fetch it. Just as I had almost given up I let out a sigh of relief as I entered my parents bathroom. I saw a small little picture frame with a embroidered piece of cloth in it. The words were, 'Its love that makes a house a home.'  
I knew that if we had forgotten it our new house would never be a home. So I climbed up on the sink and retrieved the priceless possession. Then I hurried back to the doorway and plopped it into my duffle bag. Then I plopped all of my stuff into the trunk and sank into the front seat of my moms car.   
"What took you so long?" My mother questioned  
"Sorry, I just forgot something." I muttered  
"Oh" She commented  
After that silence came among us. My brother was in the back seat and I could hear the annoying noise of his gameboy. So I reached in my purse and pulled out my portable CD player, and saw that my crouching tiger hidden dragon CD was in it. I turned it on track 14, and listened to the lyrics and thought of the life I was leaving. With each line came a thought to my mind. Maybe someday I thought as the lyric   
~I would still find my way,  
by the light I see in your eyes~  
rang threw my ears. My wish was for someday to be dancing to this song with my soul mate. Funny I know but a simple wish. I finally feel asleep as the Mandarin version came on.   
**************************************************************************  
Hi again! What do ya think? Am I going to be yumei na? ^_-   
Sorry this is so short but it is only the prologue!  
Domo!   
Ja,  
Sword Goddess  



	2. Chapter One

Hiya again!   
I know I know! I have been really bad about  
getting the chapters out! I am sssoo sorry! I will  
be better! I promise! If you have any comments, suggestions,   
or flames review me! Or you can email me at Swordgoddess@japoness.com.  
Enjoy!  
Ja,  
Sword Goddess ^_^  
Disclaimer: Check out the prologue it's disclaimer is the same throughout!  
**************************************************************************  
Fitting in Chapter 1  
**************************************************************************  
Usagi~   
"Usagi! Usagi!" My mom shouted as she started to shake me furiously.  
"Huh?" I said taking off my headphones   
"We are here." She said opening her door and stepping outside. We defiantly were in Tokyo. I could tell because of the endlessly busy streets and the honks. We were staying at a hotel for a while because of its location next to my mothers job, and our house was not ready for us yet. I pushed my door open and smoothed out my cloths and hair. Then I went to the back of the car to get some of my suitcases. I ran a little to catch up with my mom and Shingo. When I finally caught up my mother stopped at the check in counter. Soon after that a young man bumped into me causing me to drop all my suitcases. I was steaming at first until I looked up into the mans dark ocean blue eyes.   
"I'm so sorry!" He gasped helping me to pick up my bags.   
"That's ok." I stated still staring at his cunning features.  
"No its really my fault I was the clumsy one." The young man began to say  
"Its really ok." I reassured him "No need to fear. I promise I am ok."  
"Well I really wish I could do something else but you see I own that club right there. People sing daily at it and I am really late to meet one of my friends there." He stated pointing to a restaurant looking place at the end of the hotel.   
"That's really ok! I'm sure you can let me get in there free or something sometime." I replied  
"Sounds like a plan." He said rushing off to the dance club.  
'Sigh' I thought to myself what a hunk.   
"Usagi?" My mother stated coming over to me " Lets go to our room ok?"  
"Hai." I replied with one last look toward where the young man just was.   
'I wish I knew his name.'   
**************************************************************************  
Mamoru~  
'I wish I knew her name.' I thought to myself as I entered my club. Well, not mine yet but soon to be. My father can't run this for too much longer. The hotel was enough already, but thankfully I was now old enough to inherit the dance club. Plus it was the highlight of the hotel. Other then the fact that it was right next to the ocean.   
Young people loved to come here and meet new people.   
"Mamoru?? You there?" A young woman asked  
"Hai. Over here Minako!" I shouted so she could hear me.  
"So are you ready to go catch me that certain guy" She asked giggling  
"You know it!" I replied as we left   
**************************************************************************  
Usagi~   
I sighed as I placed my suitcases on the floor of my little room in the hotel. 'Oh my! I thought. I forgot my purse downstairs.  
"Mom I forgot my purse downstairs! I will be right back!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I pressed the elevator's down button as fast as I could. When the big steel doors opened I climbed in and pressed the bottom floor button. When it declined to my level I got out and ran to the counter.   
"Have you seen a purse?" I asked urgently. Just as I was explaining how it looked to the man I saw the man I had bumped into earlier. But to my discontent I saw him with a girl. I sighed to myself. 'Of course a guy that was charming, had wonderful eyes, and was also caring had a girlfriend. Too bad I thought. Just as I turned around the man placed his eyes on me.  
**************************************************************************  
hi again!   
I know a sorta cliff hanger!   
I hoped you liked it! Please review!  
  



End file.
